


Super-Quick

by Timur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Breaking and Entering, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Safer Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Top Hinata Shouyou, past Oihina fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timur/pseuds/Timur
Summary: Hinata has learned all the ways to get enough healthy sleep and shares his secrets with Kageyama. Also "Be Gay, Do Crimes" (as in entering a pool at night to "cool down").
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Hinata has the Highest Body Count of Olympic Village 2021





	Super-Quick

It was already deep in the night when Hinata was woken up by the noise of a volleyball match. Feeling a bit groggy Hinata turned around in his bed, until he heard the sports commentator talking and realised it wasn’t part of his dream. In the other bed, Kageyama was staring at his brightly-lit mobile screen. He was wearing headphones, but apparently, the big dork that he was had forgotten to actually plug them in.

… And it turned out he was also not wearing anything else besides some very tight briefs. Hinata moved his gaze towards the digital clock on his nightstand. The painfully neon blue numbers proclaimed it was well past 3 am. He wondered for a moment what kind of things he had done in a past life to earn this. It was far too early to be woken up with the sight of a half-nude Kageyama, without even the ability to do a quick wank to fall asleep again due to said roommate being very much awake.

“Why are you watching a match at 3 am, Kageyama?” Hinata complained.

Kageyama dropped his mobile in surprise, clearly not expecting Hinata to be awake before replying. “Also can’t sleep, huh?”

“I could sleep perfectly fine before you woke me up with all that noise.”

“Oh ooops, sorry.”

“Besides if you want to fall asleep, you shouldn’t watch bright screens, dummy. That’ll make it even harder to fall asleep.”

“I couldn’t fall asleep before I started rewatching our last game,” Kageyama said in a sulky voice.

“It is a little bit warm and stuffy here,” Hinata said, thinking before a moment before continuing, “Cooling down can help with falling asleep.” He certainly could use a little bit of cooling down right now.

“Cooling down?”

“Yeah.. I have a good idea how to cool down, follow me,” Hinata said, unable to keep a slightly mischievous tone out of his voice. He picked up two towels and his bag, moving towards the door wearing just a tshirt and his trunks. Kageyama started putting on some clothes when Hinata stopped at the door.

“Oh, there is no need to bring pants where we are going,” Hinata said.

“I’m not going to walk through the corridor without pants!”

“Ugh.”

“Do I also need to bring stuff?” Kageyama asked, eyeing Hinata’s bag.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Hinata said with a tiny smirk.

“Fine.”

Hinata sneaked through the corridors, Kageyama following him behind, looking slightly sleepy but making no attempt at stealth himself. Kageyama gave him a doubtful look when they reached a closed door.

“The training pool is only open between 8 and 10.”

“It doesn’t say it’s closed for volleyball players, Kageyama,” Hinata said pointing towards the sign which clearly said “Open for swimmers between 8 am and 10 pm”.

“See? Only swimmers aren’t allowed in.”

Hinata tried to open the door before Kageyama could field any more objections, but he was cut short when Kageyama said something unimportant about how that also applied to dumbass red spikers.

“Ohhh, be gay do crimes, Kageyama.”

“Gay?”

“Welllll, I’m bi technically.”

“Huhhhh?” Kageyama replied.

“I sent you that selfie with me and Oikawa, right?”

“What???”

“How did you miss all those hickies?”

“I thought those were just big mosquito bites,” Kageyama said, looking a little bit stunned from this revelation.

“Now.. Let’s take a dip?”

“Fine.”

Hinata and Kageyama went through the door and Hinata dropped his bag on a lounge chair before removing his t-shirt.

“Uhhhhh.. I didn’t bring my swimming trunks,” Kageyama said.

“Why do you need swimming trunks?” Hinata asked, before removing his underwear and diving into the water.

Feeling a little bit reluctant, Kageyama stared for a moment at Hinata doing a back crawl. Making up his mind, he removed his clothes, and neatly folded them on a chair before climbing down into the pool, similarly naked.

“How do you know this helps you sleep?”

“Aaah, I have a book about how to rest well and what helps to get you to sleep.”

“That book tells you to swim naked?” Kageyama asked.

“Welllll.. It tells you that cooling down helps,” Hinata replied sheepishly.

“And the naked part?”

“Clothes are warm right? So it stands to reason that the less things you wear the better, right?”

“Huh, that makes sense. Do you think I should sleep naked too?”

“If you like,” Hinata said with a little bit of panic. He didn’t think he would survive Kageyama lounging around naked all the time and not being able to watch. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all.

“What other methods did that book tell you to fall asleep?” Kageyama asked.

“Welllll..”, oh this was such a bad idea, “It also mentions that relieving yourself helps.”

“Relieving yourself?”

“You know, like sex or jerking off.”

“I can’t do that here though,” Kageyama said.

“Why not?”

“Well, I don’t think you want to see me jerking off.”

“..I think I can live with that, feel free to jerk off. It’s all for a good cause, right?”

Looking a little bit doubtful, Kageyama moved a hand to his dick, noticing how Hinata’s eyes followed his hand downwards. With a bit of hesitation he grabbed his dick, but didn’t yet move his hand. Kageyama moved his gaze downwards and saw that Hinata’s dick was also getting harder.

“Don’t you also need to relieve yourself? To get some sleep?”

“If you don’t mind,” Hinata replied.

“It’s only fair.”

Hinata also moved a hand underwater and started to jerk off while treading water. Kageyama grinned and considered this a win for a moment, because he was tall enough to stand and stay above the water. Although maybe the exercise also helped to fall asleep? He moved a bit to some slightly deeper water, so he also had to work to stay afloat. More exercise was always good.

“What are you doing?” Hinata complained, seeing Kageyama move deeper into the water instead of jerking off.

“Getting some extra exercise, like you,” Kageyama said before starting to jerk off with a little moan.

Hinata swam closer until they were less than a meter apart. “Hmm.. I’m not sure if I can come like this.”

“If you’d like I can help you out,” Hinata offered, noticing the way Kageyama kept staring in his direction.

“Sure.”

Hinata wrapped his hand around Kageyama’s dick and not much later Kageyama also started jerking off Hinata. Having a little difficulty keeping steady with his legs kicking so closely to Kageyama, Hinata wrapped an arm around Kageyama to let him do all the work of staying afloat.

“Hey!”

“You wanted extra exercise, right?”

Hinata moved his hand and squeezed Kageyama’s firm butt and Kageyama gave a little whine.

“Like that?” Hinata asked, moving a finger around Kageyama’s butthole.

“Push it in,” Kageyama commanded.

“I can give you something better, but we got to get out of the pool to lube you up.”

“OK.” Kageyama said, grabbing Hinata with both arms and started swimming to the edge of the pool.

“Sit in the chair,” Hinata said as he walked towards his bag. Kageyama sat down on a lounge chair and watched Hinata’s hard dick bouncing left and right while he walked back to him, a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in his other. After pushing Kageyama’s legs up he lubed up a finger and slowly circled it around Kageyama’s hole before pushing it in. He watched Kageyama’s dick twitch while he moved his finger and added another one.

“Like it?”

“You said you could give me something better?”

Hinata tore open the packet with the condom with his teeth, placed it on the top of his dick and slowly rolled it down before squirting some lube on it. He pressed his dick to Kageyama’s hole. “Put it in,” Kageyama moaned, while Hinata moved his dick in little circles.

Hinata pushed in his dick a tiny bit, and paused for a moment. Both to see if Kageyama could take it and he was getting a bit overstimulated from his fantasies playing out right in front of him (Nude Kageyama! He could watch.. He could even fuck him). “Please,” Kageyama begged, starting to look a bit desperate and barely able to stop himself from coming.

Feeling like he couldn’t last himself much longer, Hinata pushed in the whole way. The same moment Kageyama came, cum splattering over his chest and on his face. Hinata was a bit disappointed for a split second that it had gone so quickly before he could even make his second thrust. But when he saw Kageyama’s dick squirting a second time and then a third time, he came not long after.

“That was nice,” Kageyama said, before closing his eyes.

“Hey!! Don’t fall asleep on me now!”

“I thought that was the idea?”

“I’m not going to drag you all the way back to our room.”

“Fine. By the way, can you lend me that book about sleep?” Kageyama asked.

“Sure. Also want to get some more practise falling asleep tomorrow?”

“Ok,” Kageyama replied.

Later, when they had returned to their room, neither had much problem falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> About the title... Their signature move is their super fast quick, right?
> 
> (I'm so sorry) (':


End file.
